Halo: Faith
Halo: Faith was to be a fan made live-action film based upon the events that take place during Halo: Reach, part of the critically acclaimed Halo series created by video game developer Bungie. The film, directed by Jared Pelletier, who has directed other award-winning short films, was set to be released in 2012 online and would have been the first motion picture based on the Halo series. Plot Set in the year 2552, in the middle of a war between humanity and a collection of alien races known as the Covenant, three super-soldiers called Spartans must defend themselves against a massive Covenant attack on one of humanity's last colonies, the planet Reach. Cast *Ryan Memarzadeh as Anton-044 *Jake Commons as Malcolm-059 *Ken Houston as Isaac-039 *Anthony Ingruber as Admiral Production Production on Halo: Faith began in late 2010, with concept art for the film dating back to October, 2010, depicting action on the planet Reach. The film has been made as a non-profit film, purely for the entertainment of 'Halo fans', as a 'Halo fan film'. However, the aim of the film was to raise the level of the standard of work that is usually achieved with such a small budget. This has included hiring those who have worked on such feature-length blockbusters as The Hulk, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and Avatar to achieve the best quality film possible. While the film was shot in Aurora, Ontario, Canada, the environment was produced using CGI, with virtually the entire film being shot in green screen. The final day of filming took place on April 23, 2011. On September 10, 2011 the first official screenshot from the trailer was released. The official trailer for the movie was released on November 10 the same year. It was cancelled with no specifically stated reason. Soundtrack An official soundtrack is being composed for the film by composers Daniel Ciurlizza and Giancarlo Feltrin, that would have been available around the film's release date. A few selected tracks have been uploaded to YouTube channels. The music for the trailer, released on November 10, 2011 was composed by Christopher Xaio. The following are officially announced tracks that will be released on the soundtrack: External links *Official website (dead link) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1900872/ Halo: Faith] at the Internet Movie Database Gallery File:Current_Official.jpg|The current Halo: Faith Poster as of June 27. File:410px-Halo_Faith_Poster.jpg|The current "Halo: Faith" movie poster revealed 16 April. File:410px-Faith.jpg|One of the few posters of Halo: Faith. File:Halo faith poster entry by newguy2445-d3axqev.png|Halo: faith poster with Anton, Malcolm and Isaac. File:Halo_faith_poster_by_newguy2445-d3dnclx.jpg|Another Halo: Faith Poster File:HALO-FAITH-POSTER.jpg|Halo: Faith poster sub-heading The battle Begins 2011 File:Halo-Faith-Fan-Film.jpg|Halo: Faith Poster with a Spartan and an Elite File:Tumblr_lpb6zevdoq1qewnljo1_500.jpg|Halo: Faith's Official Soundtrack File:Halo_faith_grunt.jpg|The grunt to appear in Halo: Faith File:Halo_faith_movie_elite.jpg|Screen-shot of Halo: faith File:209321_10150200283958278_513808277_8301989_3426532_o.jpg|Ryan Memarzadeth as Anton-044 Trivia *It is possible that the Arbiter in Halo: Faith is Ripa 'Moramee because the picture of the Elite in the poster is his mugshot from Halo Wars. *The armor worn by the SPARTANs appears to be the MJOLNIR Mk. VI instead of the MJOLNIR Mk. V that they would be fielding at that particular time. However, this may be just for cinematic effects. Category:Film Category:Fan-Made